XSPB 19
Información '''Xuxa 19 '''es La Nueva Série de Xuxa Solamente Para Bajitos. en 6, 8 y 18 de Abril, 2019, en DVD, CD y VHS, No Hay es en KIT de MK CD Se Estreña en 6 de Marzo de 2019 VHS Estreña en 8 de Abril de 2019, y DVD Estreña en 18 de Abril de 2019. Menu Play * Intro * "Somos Iguales a Mí (i am a Prince)" Cantado Por Xuxa * "La Quebra Cabeça (Go Explore!)" Cantado Por Xuxa y Bajitos * "Viengo a Jugar Adoleta (Life Can Be a Surprise) (Part. Los Rulos)" Cantado Por Xuxa * "Baile Del Elefante (Recipe For Energy)" Cantado Por Xuxa y Bajitos * "Piratas Leales (You Are a Pirate)" Cantado Por Xuxa y Bajitos * "No Hay Errado (The Mine Song)" Cantado Por Xuxa * "Adición (We Love School)" (Part. Xuxita) Cantado Por Xuxa * "Quantas Horas Tiengo (Gizmo Guy)" Cantado Por Xuxa * "Tal Que es Lo Corazón (We Are Number One)" Cantado Por Xuxa y Bajitos * "Advina (Man on a Mission)" Cantado Por Xuxa, Ratita Amarela, Ratita Rosa y Bebella * "Lo Txutxucão Llegado en el Día (Snow, Give me Snow)" Cantado Por Xuxa y Bajitos * "De Cielo Para el Chano (Take it to The Top)" Cantado Por Xuxa y Bajitos * "Trabajo en Equipo (Teamwork)" Cantado Por Xuxa y Bajitos * Bônus: "Somos Los Rulos" * "Pot Pourri: Sabendo (Wake Up) / en Mi Auto (Round & Round) / Viajando en el Avión (Have You Never) (Part. Los Rulos)" Cantado Por Xuxa y Bajitos * "al Foguete (Let's Go to The Moon)" Cantado Por Xuxa * "Tiengo Diez en La Cama (There Were Ten in The Bed)" Cantado Por Xuxa * "Boogiewoogieboo (Boogie Woogie Boo)" Cantado Por Xuxa y Bajitos * "Los Mágicos (Ghost Stoppers)" Cantado Por Xuxa y Bajitos * "Apredendo la Seta (Dr. Knickerbocker)" Cantado Por Xuxa y Bajitos * "La Muneca Malandra (i Can Move)" Cantado Por Chilindrina * "Día de Llúvia, Puedo Brincar! (Rain Day, i Will Play)" Cantado Por Chilindrina, Stingy, Quico, Sasha, Xuxa y Trixie * ''el Baile de Body Bop Bop (Body Bop Bop Dance)" Cantado Por Xuxa y Bajitos * "Lo Lión y Un Unicórnio (The Lion & The Unicorn)" Cantado Por Xuxa y Bajitos * "Toot, Toot! Chugga, Chugga! Carro Rojo Grande! (Toot, Toot! Chugga, Chugga! Big Red Car!) (Part. Los Rulos)" Cantado Por Xuxa y Bajitos * "Waffles (Remix)" Cantado Por Topa, Melody y Doris * "Sra. Polly Tiengo Una Boneca (Ms. Polly Had a Dolly)" Cantado Por Xuxa * "á Bajitos Dormir (The Spooky Song)" Cantado Por Bloom, Xuxa, Chillindrina y Stella * Créditos Finales/Vuelta el Mundo * Faixa Bônus: Una Xurpresa (Part.Los Rulos) Canción # Somos Iguales a Mí (i am a Prince) # La Quebra Cabeça (Go Explore!) # Viengo a Jugar Adoleta (Life Can Be a Surprise) # Baile Del Elefante (Recipe For Energy) # Piratas Leales (You Are a Pirate) # No Hay Errado (The Mine Song) # Adición (We Love School) # Quantas Horas Tiengo (Gizmo Guy) # Tal Que es Lo Corazón (We Are Number One) # Advina (Man on a Mission) # Lo Txutxucão Llegado en el Día (Snow, Give me Snow) # De Cielo Para el Chano (Take it to The Top) # Trabajo en Equipo (Teamwork) # Bônus: Somos Los Rulos # Pot Pourri: Sabendo / en Mi Auto / Viajando en el Avión (Pot Pourri: Wake Up / Round & Round / Have You Never) # al Foguete (Let's Go to The Moon) # Tiengo Diez en La Cama (There Were Ten in The Bed) # Boogiewoogieboo (Boogie Woogie Boo) # Los Mágicos (Ghost Stoppers) # Apredendo la Seta (Dr. Knickerbocker) # La Muneca Malandra (i Can Move) # Día de Llúvia, Puedo Brincar! (Rain Day, i Will Play) # el Baile de Body Bop Bop (Body Bop Bop Dance) # Lo Lión y Un Unicórnio (The Lion & The Unicorn) # Toot, Toot! Chugga, Chugga! Carro Rojo Grande! (Toot, Toot! Chugga, Chugga! Big Red Car!) # Waffles (Remix) # Sra. Polly Tiengo Una Boneca (Ms. Polly Had a Dolly) # á Bajitos Dormir (The Spooky Song) # Faixa Bônus: El Baile Del Soldadito Extras * Juego de Lo Mico * Karaokê * Making Of Xuxa 19 * Faixas Bônus "á Bajitos Dormir" * Coreográfia XSPB * Discográfia XSPB 19 Seleción de Opciónes Tela * Pan Scan * Instagran * LetterBox * Normal Legenda * Español * Português (Solo Canciónes) * Inglês * Japonesa * Italiana * Chinesa * Português (Closed Captions) * Português Áudio * 2.0 * 5.1 * Dolby Surround de Efectos Sonoros Categoría:Plantillas de mantenimiento Categoría:Junior express